L2 Outbreak
by yaoiman1
Summary: A deadly new virus is released on L2 and a special Preventers team is sent in, a team Duo was released booted off of. Can Duo get back on the team if he helps? 2x5 yaoi.
1. Day 1: Index Case

Gundam Wing L2 Outbreak Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, even though I wish I did. They so cool. I don't work with or around viruses, I just study them a lot. The virus in this is a mutated strain of Ebola, I made it up.  
  
Day 1 1:15 P.M.:  
  
Duo leaned back in his chair. His Biology class has just ended, and Microbiology was set to start in five minutes. He was starting to regret asking Relena to send funding to L2, but then again he had asked Quatre, too.  
  
The first set of students started walking into the classroom. They all greeted Duo and went to their seats. The bell signaling the beginning of class sounded and Duo walked over to shut the door. Right before it shut a boy quickly slid through the door. "Late again Mr. Fitzgerald," Duo said.  
  
"Ha ha! Yeah," the boy said.  
  
"Alright, before we begin, who wants to hear a joke?" Hands shot up. "Okay. Why is Santa's beard white?"  
  
Nobody answered. Before Duo could deliver the punch line, though, there was a loud knock at the door.  
  
Duo walked over to answer it. "You're late," he said to the person standing at the door. He turned to the students and said, "Everybody this is Mr. Chang, our student teacher. He'll be observing for a while." He motioned for Wufei to take a seat in the back of the room. "Now, let's get to the punch line of that joke. Santa's beard is white because...he's old."*  
  
There was some laughter, and one student said, "That was your corniest joke yet."  
  
"I know," Duo said with a grin on his face. "Alright, enough of that. Today we'll be studying diseases of the respiratory system. Can anyone name one?"  
  
"Laryngitis," said a student.  
  
"Right," Duo said. "Let's take a look at that one. Open up your books to page 580."**  
  
~*~  
  
2:58 P.M.:  
  
"Remind me why you're here Wufei," Duo said.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "We think there might be a threat of bioterrorism."  
  
"Why are you here with me?" Duo asked. Then something clicked. "You think it's me don't you?"  
  
"No," Wufei said, "I don't. But Lady Une does."  
  
"Why would I release a bioweapon?"  
  
"Maybe to get back at us for being kicked out of The Program."  
  
"But I'm trying to get back in," Duo said. "It makes no sense for me to threaten to release a bioweapon if I want to get back in."  
  
"That's what I said," Wufei replied.  
  
"Well, she obviously didn't listen to you," said Duo, feeling extremely pissed of at Une.  
  
"She never listens to me," replied Wufei. "Sally seems to be the only one there who listens to my opinion."  
  
"So, you and Sally must be getting pretty close," Duo said, regretting it instantly.  
  
Wufei looked up sharply. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well you two have been working pretty closely lately, so a personal relationship must be starting."  
  
"Duo, the only reason I'm working with her so much is because nobody else wants to work with me since you left," Wufei replied.  
  
"You mean since I was booted out," Duo said with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The door opened and Wufei and Duo immediately stopped talking. The student Andrew Fitzgerald walked in. "Mr. Fitzgerald, how may I help you?" Duo asked.  
  
"I was late today," Andrew replied. "Thirty-minute detention."  
  
"Ah, right," Duo said. "Well, take a seat."  
  
Right when Andrew sat down he said, "OW!" and gripped his head. "Is everything all right, Mr. Fitzgerald?" Duo asked.  
  
"Just a headache, Mr. Maxwell," replied Andrew. "It's spreading to my back, though. I have a runny nose, too. Do you have some tissues I can borrow?"  
  
"Keep 'em," Duo said, handing him a box of tissues.  
  
~*~  
  
3:30 P.M.:  
  
Andrew was walking out the door. "See you tomorrow," said Andrew, though his words were a bit slurred.  
  
When Andrew left, Duo asked Wufei, "So what IS going on with you and Sally?"  
  
Before Wufei could answer, there was a loud thud from the hallway. Duo and Wufei ran out to see what had caused the noise. Andrew was lying unconscious on the floor. Duo ran over and checked his pulse. "His pulse is erratic," he said. "Call an ambulance!"  
  
Wufei nodded and went back into the room.  
  
~*~  
  
3:50 P.M.:  
  
Andrew's parents came running into the lobby of the E.R. "What's wrong with my son!" shouted Mrs. Fitzgerald.  
  
Duo held her back from attacking a doctor. "We don't know," said the doctor, a little frightened. "We're still running tests."  
  
"Mrs. Fitzgerald, calm down," Duo said. "They're doing their best to figure out what's wrong. Now take a seat."  
  
Mrs. Fitzgerald sat down, but she didn't stop glaring at the doctor. "Well, just from looking at him what's wrong," she asked.  
  
"The only thing out the ordinary is a large red rash on his chest," the doctor replied.  
  
Duo thought of something, but couldn't remember what the illness was. Then it clicked. "SMALLPOX!" he thought. "Doctor," Duo said, fighting to remain calm, "I need to see him."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that," the doctor said.  
  
Wufei had the thought Duo did. "Yes you can," he said, flashing his Preventers badge.  
  
The doctor looked at the card and hesitated before saying, "Okay."  
  
The doctor led them through a set of double doors. They stopped at the door to Andrew's room, but before they walked in Duo searched in a closet next to the door for three surgical masks. When he found them he gave one to Wufei and the doctor, and they all put them on. They walked through the door closing it behind them.  
  
Andrew was lying on a bed with a machine attached to his head, monitoring his brain waves. Duo walked over to the bed grabbing two latex gloves on the way and put them on. He pulled back the covers and his eyes widened in surprise at how large the rash was. He looked over at Wufei. "This may be bad," he said.  
  
"Definitely," Wufei replied.  
  
~*~  
  
5:03 P.M.  
  
Wufei had Lady Une on the phone and was trying his best to remain calm. "Look," he said, "I don't care if we don't have a lot of men, I just need them down here to stop this before it spreads."  
  
"Do you even know if it's smallpox?" Une asked.  
  
"If it's not it's just as bad."  
  
"You don't know that," Une said.  
  
"Okay," Wufei said. "Maybe we're wrong, but what if we aren't."  
  
"We? Who's we?" Une asked.  
  
"I'm working with Duo," Wufei replied.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked. "He may have released this virus, if it is one."  
  
"I don't believe that Duo would release a virus," Wufei replied. "Besides, he doesn't have the necessary materials."  
  
Une sighed. "Alright. I'll send Sally down with a team."  
  
"I request that Duo Maxwell be temporarily reinstated," Wufei said.  
  
"Alright," Une said with another sigh. "I'll have a temporary I.D. card sent for him."  
  
"Thank you," Wufei said.  
  
"Get to work."  
  
End Day 1  
  
*My Global Studies teacher make corny jokes, so I thought Duo could do it to. **Microbiology: Principles and Explorations by Jacquelyn G. Black 


	2. Day 2: It Spreads

L2 Outbreak  
  
Notes: I respond to reviews, so here goes. 1.Yes, Duo may have been a street rat, but that doesn't mean he's an idiot. They have college to make people smarter. 2. I imagine they are about 25, because Duo is a teacher, and 19 year-olds cannot be teachers. 3. True, smallpox was officially eradicated about 30 years ago. But remember, this is L2, a VERY poor colony. Any disease could break out there. Actually, this may be an act of bio-terrorism. Finally, as I said, this story is not about an outbreak of smallpox. It is a NEW strain of EBOLA, with smallpox like symptoms mixed in. Read on.  
  
Day 2, 6:00 A.M.:  
  
Duo tried to balance his folders as he unlocked the door to his classroom. As they were about to fall out of his grasp a hand reached and plucked them from Duo's hands. Duo looked up and saw Wufei standing beside him with an amused look on his face. "Shut up," Duo growled.  
  
"I didn't say anything," Wufei replied, still having an amused look plastered on his face.  
  
"It's not funny when important papers get mixed around," Duo said, sitting down behind his desk.  
  
"What's so important about these?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I've been looking at a bunch of files and reading some books, but I can't find anything that matches what going on."  
  
"I thought you said this was smallpox," Wufei said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Some of the symptoms that Andrew was displaying made it seem like Ebola though," Duo said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"The headache, spreading down to the lower back," Duo replied.  
  
"Okay, so one different symptom," Wufei said. "By the, to back up the smallpox claim, Andrew has pox on his skin now. So unless you think that there's a new virus going around, it looks like smallpox to me, and I'm having a vaccine sent now."  
  
"Then why are there guys wearing spacesuits outside my door?" Duo asked.   
  
"Shit," Wufei said, opening the door. "Could you guys stand out anymore?" he asked them.  
  
The men didn't answer. Instead they walked over to Duo and handed him a card. "That's your temporary Preventers I.D. card," one of them said. "You can use it to get into the Bio-Level 4 room we have set up."  
  
"What about my classes?" Duo asked. "Should I call in a substitute teacher?"  
  
"No," the man said. "We want to bring as little attention to this problem as we can."  
  
Duo looked at them and rolled his eyes. "You're doing a good job so far," he said sarcastically.  
  
The man frowned at him, and then he and the others walked out the door. Duo turned back to Wufei. "Wu, I do think this may be a bio-terrorist attack."  
  
"You think this guy we're going after may have already released the virus?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let's hope it not airborne," Wufei said.  
  
"Wu-man, there's no point to a bio-weapon that isn't," Duo said.  
  
7:05 A.M.:  
  
As the last student entered the classroom Duo started with a joke. "I went to a restaurant for lunch a couple of days ago, and a waitress put a bowl of soup in front of me. After I had ordered, she walked away. I heard someone say, 'Nice shirt, stud'. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone around. So I went back to eating my soup, and then the same voice said, 'That's a nice haircut'. I looked around, and again, nobody was there. As the waitress was walking over with my order, the voice said, 'That's the nicest tie I've ever seen'. I looked at the waitress and said, 'I think I'm going insane. I keep hearing a voice saying nice think about me, but there's no one around'. She smiled at me and said, 'Oh, no, that's the soup. It's complimentary'."  
  
Duo looked around the room, but there was only a little bit of laughter. "What?" he said. "Don't you get it?"  
  
"We get it, but it was really stupid," someone said.  
  
"Okay let's get to today's lesson," Duo said quickly. "Today we're going to be studying Ebola."  
  
Wufei's shot up and he glared at Duo, who took no notice.  
  
"Do any of you know the symptoms of Ebola?" Duo asked.  
  
None of the students raised their hands. "Fine," Duo sighed. "I'll show you."  
  
He grabbed Wufei's hand and dragged him to the front of the room. Duo had decided to use Wufei as a model. He turned him so that Wufei's back was to the class. "It starts as a headache," he said, pointing to Wufei's head, "and then spreads down to the back (Duo trailed his finger down Wufei's back). You may get a fever, and then chills. You vomit up blood and other material from your stomach. They call it Vomito Negro. It's not actually black. It's red with black speckles in it." The class looked grossed out by his explanation.  
  
"Who can tell me the different types of Ebola?" Duo asked, and again nobody raised their hands. "There are four different known types: Ebola Zaire, which is by far the deadliest, it has a ninety-percent mortality rate; Ebola Sudan, which is a fifty-fifty thing; Ebola Tai, the most recent, there's not a lot of info about it; and finally, Ebola Reston, the only known airborne strain. The good thing about Reston is that it is only harmful to monkeys. It has little to no affect on humans. The airborne part is the disturbing part. If it mutates just a bit it could infect humans."  
  
A student raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Zimmermann?"  
  
"I'm not feeling well," she said. "Can I have a pass to the Health Office?"  
  
"Sure," Duo said. "Just take this pass." He handed her a piece of wood carved in the shape of a syringe.  
  
She took the pass and started to walk towards the door. Halfway there, though, she collapsed. Duo looked up in time to see Wufei run over and crouch to check her out. "Pulse is erratic," he said. "Same as Andrew."  
  
The phone rang and Duo ran over to pick it up. It was the man he had spoken to earlier. "Someone in your room just collapsed," he said. "We'll be over to pick her up shortly. Some other students have gone down as well."  
  
"How many?" Duo asked.  
  
"Five."  
  
Duo gasped. He hadn't thought that many would go down. "This thing has to be extremely contagious," he thought.  
  
The man spoke up again. "We want you over at the lab ASAP. We'll send someone over to make sure no one leaves. This school is officially in quarantine."  
  
"We'll be over as soon as possible," Duo said, and then hung up.  
  
7:50 P.M.  
  
Duo and Wufei had put on their Racal suits. They went through the DECON process and stepped into the lab. A scientist rushed up to them. "Dr. Maxwell, we did the tests you requested, and you were right. There were traces of both smallpox and a mutated strain of Ebola, that's apparently airborne."  
  
"We gathered that much," Wufei growled. "Is Major Po here yet?"  
  
"Yes, sir. She got here about an hour ago."  
  
"Let's go see her Duo," Wufei said.  
  
"Yaah," Duo said sarcastically.  
  
Duo and Wufei walked through a door into another part of the lab. Sally Po was sitting down in front a centrifuge. She looked up as they walked in. "Wufei!" she exclaimed.  
  
She started to talk further when Duo interrupted and said, "Yes, Sally. Just ignore the fact that I'm here, too."  
  
"Oh hi, Duo. I didn't see you there," she said.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "How could you not see me? I'm standing right next to Wufei," he said.  
  
"Sor-ry," she said, obviously not meaning, as she emphasized the last syllable. "What are you doing here anyway? If I remember correctly you were fired. Why was that again? Oh yeah! You did something stupid!"  
  
"You would have done the same thing!" Duo yelled.  
  
Wufei stepped back. This was obviously something they needed to finish by themselves. "No I wouldn't have!" Sally yelled back. "I respect Queen Relena."  
  
"So do I," Duo said. "But she did something that put my life in danger. She shouldn't even have been there! She's not trained to be there!"  
  
"She wanted to inspect it, to see if it was worth the money."  
  
"Inspect it from behind glass!" Duo said. "She didn't put that monkey down right, and it nearly infected me!"  
  
"You didn't need to yell at her," Sally said. "And I know why you really did. You envy her because she has Heero, and you don't."  
  
"BULLSHIT!" Duo yelled. "I never had any romantic feelings for him!"  
  
"Then who?" she asked. "I know it's one of the guys!"  
  
"I don't need to answer that question," Duo said.  
  
Now Wufei was getting tired. "Excuse me!" he yelled, stepping between them. "Can we get to work now? Finish this later."  
  
"Fine," they both said at the same time, turning away from each other.  
  
8:10 A.M.  
  
"Okay," Wufei said into the phone, "I'll tell them."  
  
When Wufei hung up Duo said, "What are you going to tell us?"  
  
"Andrew just died, and now his whole family is showing symptoms," Wufei said. "Also, there are some more cases from the school," Wufei replied.  
  
"Crap," Duo mumbled. "How the fuck are we supposed top stop this thing?"  
  
"It's obvious," Sally said. "We find the host to get an antibody and make a serum."  
  
"There is no host!" Duo exclaimed. "This is an act of bioterrorism."  
  
"You don't know that!" Sally yelled.  
  
All the other scientists were looking over. "I have to agree with Sally," Wufei said. "There's no evidence to support bioterrorism."  
  
"Beautiful," Duo exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, "Just fucking beautiful! I fucking knew it. Don't come crying to me when you do figure out it's bioterrorism. Wufei, I thought you were smarter than this."  
  
Duo stood up quickly, pushing the chair back. Wufei watched with a sigh as Duo stomped into the DECON shower.  
  
10:02 A.M.  
  
Wufei had been having trouble finding Duo. When he finally did find him he was sitting eating sandwich in the cafeteria room. "It's a little early for lunch, Duo," he said.  
  
"Fuck of, Chang," Duo growled.  
  
Wufei winced. Duo only called him Chang when he was really pissed off. Wufei hesitated before he said, "Duo, Sally is right. I mean, come one, we're on L2. A lot of diseases pop up."  
  
"Listen Wufei, if you wanna talk about go away," Duo said.  
  
"Okay, but I have one question. Why did you say you knew it? Knew what?" Wufei asked.  
  
Duo sighed. "I knew you would side with Sally," Duo said.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"People always side with their girlfriends or boyfriends," Duo answered.  
  
"Duo, I told you, she's not my girlfriend. We're just good friends, nothing more," Wufei said.  
  
Duo snorted. "Yeah, right," he said. "Sally obviously doesn't think so."  
  
"What do you mean?" Wufei asked.  
  
"When you were on the phone she said she thought you were ready to pop the question any day now," Duo said.  
  
"And you believed her?"  
  
"I tried not to," Duo said. "I tried to believe what you said to me earlier, but then you agreed with her and rubbed you're hand on her shoulder, and..."  
  
Duo never got to finish, because at that moment Wufei silenced him the way he always wanted to. With a kiss. Wufei's tongue requested entrance into Duo's mouth, and Duo was only too happy to agree. Wufei's tongue explored Duo's mouth, and only a shared need for breath broke them apart. "Wow," Duo said.  
  
Wufei smiled. "I always wanted to do that," Wufei said.  
  
"So did I," Duo said.  
  
"Come on, let's get back to work," Wufei said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
7:30 P.M.  
  
Duo stretched and yawned. He threw his jacket onto the couch. Wufei followed him into the room and sat down on the couch. "Jeez," Duo said. "That was a tough day at work."  
  
The telephone rang and Wufei picked it up. "Maxwell residence." Duo snickered.  
  
"There was silence from Wufei for a couple of seconds. Finally he spoke up and said, "Alright, I'll tell him." He hung up.  
  
"Let me guess," Duo said, "More cases."  
  
"One-hundred twenty-five, all over L2," Wufei replied.  
  
"Holy shit," Duo said.  
  
"This is getting bad," Wufei said.  
  
"Wufei, this was always bad."  
  
Space suit: Slang for Racal suit, or if you prefer, a Haz-Mad suit or a Biohazard suit.  
  
Whooh. Finally done with chapter two. Are my teacher's jokes funny? I think so. More soon. It's a mutated form of EBOLA. Smallpox was officially eradicated in 1978. 


	3. Day 3: Overwhelmed

L2 Outbreak  
  
Maybe you were waiting for this. If you were thanks. If you just started reading, more to come after this. Thank God these aren't short chapters like in Camera. This won't be just four chapters either. I'm shooting for ten. Wish me luck.  
  
Day 3: Overwhelmed  
  
7:03 A.M.  
  
When Duo walked into the classroom he noticed that not just he, but all the students we wearing surgical masks. It probably wouldn't do them any good now. They all looked at him as he walked in. Duo paused. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Can you explain what's going on?" asked one of the girls, her voice slightly muffled by the mask.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Privileged information," Duo said as Wufei walked in.  
  
"No Duo, I think they can hear what's going on," Wufei said. "It's all over the news right now." He turned to address the students. "Major Po of the Preventers is here to explain."  
  
Sally walked in and started to explain the situation to the students. Duo leaned over and whispered in Wufei's ear. "Do you think I can't explain?"  
  
"I know you can, but the bitch wouldn't leave me alone," Wufei explained.  
  
Their discussion was interrupted when a student raised his hand. Sally paid no attention though, and kept on talking. "Yes, Mr. Wachowski?" Duo said.  
  
Sally glared over at Duo. "I was talking you know," she growled.  
  
"I know," Duo answered, "but a student had a question, and you ignored it."  
  
"I didn't see his hand."  
  
"Your eyes passed over him just about six times," Duo calmly stated.  
  
Sally was about to answer when Wufei interrupted. "What was your question?"  
  
"If this thing is so bad, then why aren't we home? Why are we still in school?" the student asked.  
  
"I'll answer that," Duo said before Sally could say anything. "The school and hospital are currently in a state of quarantine. No one will be allowed to leave until the virus is either cured or has run it's course."  
  
"Duo, could I talk to you in the hall please?" Sally asked.  
  
"Fine," Duo answered. "Wufei, you can take over. Remember, smallpox today."  
  
When the door closed Sally said, "Why didn't you let me say anything in there?"  
  
"You said plenty, Sally," Duo said with an amused look on his face.  
  
"You're a real smart-ass, you know that Duo?" Sally said, growing angrier by the second.  
  
Duo sobered. "Listen Sally. I didn't let you explain because you would have started using terminology that they don't understand."  
  
Sally sighed. "I wouldn't have done that," she said, then turned on her heels and walked down the hallway and out the exit.  
  
12:20 P.M.  
  
The cafeteria had been completely decontaminated, as had every student that entered. For this reason, every student left for lunch an hour early. There were four different DECON rooms, one for the boys, one for the girl, one for the male faculty, and one for the female faculty.  
  
Duo sighed as he stepped out of the DECON room and into the cafeteria. "I don't see why we have to go through that," he said to Wufei. "It doesn't really matter. If someone is infected a thousand DECON showers isn't going to disinfect him."  
  
"I know, but it's official policy," Wufei said.  
  
"Official policy sucks," Duo grunted.  
  
Wufei sighed and rolled his eyes. They walked past the line of students waiting with some lunch trays. There were some mock shouts of outrage, but not as many as ordinary. Duo sighed at this. He walked right up to the woman at the counter and said, "Pizza."  
  
The woman grabbed a piece of pizza and put it on his tray. Actually she slammed it on the tray. "Having a bad day, Anne?" Duo asked.  
  
"A very bad day," she said. "I not allowed to leave the school, which I really want to do, and I can't even call my family."  
  
"The Preventers are informing the families as we speak," Wufei said.  
  
"Oh," she said. "Are you one?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Good," she said. "At least you seem efficient. The woman with the curly hair, Major Po I think it was, wasn't helpful at all. She..."  
  
Duo interrupted her. "We have to go now, Anne," he said.  
  
"Oh! Of course," she said.  
  
Duo sighed as they walked away. "We're doing a lot of sighing lately," Wufei said.  
  
"Every single one of them is justified," Duo replied.  
  
"It gets kind of annoying."  
  
"Is there a point to this?" Duo asked.  
  
"Just trying to make conversation," Wufei  
  
"Let's just eat and get to work," Duo said.  
  
1:32 P.M.  
  
School had ended early that day, so Duo and Wufei arrived at work early. Sally was waiting to "greet" them. "Howdy Sally," Duo said, smiling broadly.  
  
"You shut up!" she yelled.  
  
"Whoa! Sally, what's wrong?" Duo asked.  
  
"Don't think I didn't hear about what you did to Wufei!"  
  
"What are you talking about, woman?" Wufei asked.  
  
"He kissed you!" Sally yelled.  
  
"Actually, it was a two way thing," Duo said.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sally yelled.  
  
Before Duo or Wufei could reply the phone rang. Duo picked it up. "Hello. Yes.... Oh shit," he mumbled.  
  
"What is it?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Ten more cases," Duo said.  
  
"Oh man," Wufei mumbled.  
  
"You guys aren't handling this too well, are you?" Sally said smugly.  
  
"Shut up," Wufei said. "You're supposed to be working on this case too."  
  
"I am," Sally said.  
  
"What are you doing?" Duo asked.  
  
"I'm doing office work and writing reports," Sally said.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Duo said, rolling his eyes. "Big help."  
  
The phone rang again. Sighing again Duo picked it up. "Hello."  
  
"Duo, this is Une."  
  
"Oh, hello," Duo said. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Sally sent me a report that said things weren't going well," she said.  
  
"Well what can you expect?" Duo said. "We have a highly lethal, highly contagious new disease on our hands. It's not an easy thing to handle."  
  
"Sally said that with the right equipment she could have an antiserum within fourty-eight hours."  
  
"Well, Sally's feeding you bullshit," Duo said. "We don't even have the host.... If there is one."  
  
"Couldn't Fitzgerald be the host?" Une asked.  
  
"No," Duo answered. "The host wouldn't be sick."  
  
"So Sally lied?"  
  
"Yes," Duo said.  
  
"I'll have to speak with her about that," Une.  
  
"She's right her," Duo said. "Should I put her on?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Duo handed the phone to Sally. "Major Po," Sally said.  
  
An argument ensued between Une and Sally. "Come on," Duo said as he walked past Wufei. "Let's go see how the hospital is handling this."  
  
2:43 P.M.  
  
The door to L2 Mercy slid open and Duo saw the chaos inside. Doctors and nurses were running around trying to handle all the cases. A doctor came running up to Duo and Wufei. "Are you Preventers?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Wufei answered.  
  
"This is getting out of hand," the doctor said. "Not only do we have the virus cases, but one of them happened to fall unconscious when he was driving, and he caused a major car crash. By the way, we have fifteen more deaths."  
  
"We didn't hear about that," Duo said.  
  
"Well sorry if we're a bit busy," the doctor said sarcastically and walked away.  
  
"Well," Duo huffed, "that was uncalled for."  
  
"He has every right to be like that," Wufei said. "We really should get to work on this."  
  
"Yeah," Duo said. "I'll cancel the rest of my classes until we get rid of this."  
  
5:06 P.M.  
  
Prometheus smiled to himself as he thought of the trouble his virus was causing. He found it amusing how the Preventers were searching for an antiserum. If only they knew that it was bioterrorism. Well, one of them had his suspicions. "Duo Maxwell," he thought.  
  
He had found files on the man and discovered he was an ex-Gundam pilot. It had taken him a lot of hacking just to get those files. It was obvious that this man could be his downfall, but he would make sure that wouldn't happen. "You're smart," he said to no one in particular, "but I'm smarter."  
  
He grinned to himself. The colonies finally had population control.  
  
7:31 P.M.  
  
Duo tossed him jacket on the couch and immediately set off to bed. Wufei had the same idea and lay down on the couch. Duo sighed. He walked over and grabbed Wufei's hand. He dragged Wufei over to his bed and threw him onto the bed. He plopped down next to Wufei and snuggled close to him.  
  
Duo grinned when he saw the surprised look on Wufei's face. He settled his head onto Wufei's head and promptly fell asleep.  
  
On the next chapter of L2 Outbreak: Relena pays a visit to L2 with Heero as her escort. Duo, Wufei, and Sally are all angry at her stupidity. An accident is remembered, and occurs again. All in Chapter 4: Stupidity and Accidents. 


	4. Day 4: Stupidity and Accidents

L2 Outbreak  
  
Day 4: Stupidity and Accidents  
  
5:21 A.M.  
  
The alarm clock rang in Duo ear and he reached out to shut it off. After several seconds without luck he felt Wufei shift over him. The next thing he heard was a loud smash as Wufei punched the alarm, smashing it into pieces. Duo's eyes snapped open and he looked over at Wufei. "That was my favorite clock!" he cried in mock anger.  
  
Duo launched himself at Wufei and tackled him onto his back. He kissed Wufei soundly on the lips. "We gotta get to work," Wufei said, sensing that Duo was about to start something.  
  
Duo sighed. "Yeah," he said. "Damnit!"  
  
Wufei smiled and got up to get in the shower. Duo walked out into the kitchen and put coffee on. While the coffee was boiling Duo walked out and got the newspaper. He didn't look at it as he walked in.  
  
He put the paper on the table and got a coffee cup out of the cabinet. After he poured his coffee he went back and sat down at the table. He took a sip of his coffee and picked up the paper. On the front page was an article about the virus spreading through L2. It read:  
  
A new disease spreading through L2 has killed 27 so far. Authorities have yet to make any comment on the happenings. Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft is scheduled for a visit today. She stated, "I must see what is going on in L2 for myself. I have not been getting any facts..."  
  
Duo stopped reading at that point and put his head in his hands. "Why, why, why are you so stupid?" he said under his breath.  
  
Wufei walked in and asked, "What was that?"  
  
"Relena decided to pay us a visit," Duo answered, handing him the newspaper.  
  
Wufei read the article and groaned. "She is such an idiot," he said.  
  
"I'm definitely going to talk to Heero about her," Duo said.  
  
"You do that," Wufei said. "Let's go."  
  
6:30 A.M.  
  
Duo and Wufei walked into the lab to see a seen of chaos. People were running all over trying to clean for Relena's visit. Duo sighed. "I still think it's really stupid that she's coming," he said.  
  
"You're not the only one," Wufei said.  
  
Sally ran up to them. "This is great!" she exclaimed. "Queen Relena's coming to give us moral support."  
  
"Yeah," said Duo with fake cheerfulness. "She's also being very stupid in the process."  
  
Sally looked at him in shock. Then she smirked. "You know," she said smugly, "this is why you got kicked out of the Program in the first place."  
  
"She deserved everything I said," Duo said. "She wasn't trained, but you still let her in."  
  
Flashback  
  
Relena stepped into the BL-4 room. She had on a specially designed Haz-mat suit. "Duo walked over to her. "Were you shown how to put down a monkey?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes," Relena replied.  
  
"Good," Duo said. "You can do that and then I'll show you a dissection."  
  
Relena found an unconscious monkey and gave it and injection of T-61, a euthanasia agent in the chest. She must have missed the heart.  
  
She carried the monkey over to Duo and set it on the table. "You start the incision here," said Duo, pointing to a stop on the chest, "and make a Y shape."  
  
Duo stuck the scalpel into the monkey and it's eyes popped open. It jumped up and lunged at Duo. Duo jumped back and the monkey pulled the scalpel out of it's chest. It slashed at Duo. Duo grabbed a tranquilizer gun off the table (they kept it there for emergencies such as this) and shot at the monkey.  
  
The dart hit the monkey square in the chest. Hit dropped down and hit the floor. Duo glared at Relena and stomped out of the room into the DECON room.  
  
Ten minutes later he stepped out and Wufei ran up to him. "Are you all right?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Duo said angrily.  
  
Relena stepped out of the DECON room and Duo immediately started yelling at her. "Are you stupid! Where did you put the T-61 shot?"  
  
"Right in the chest," she said, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"In the heart?" Duo asked.  
  
Relena nodded. "Right on the right side."  
  
Duo smacked a hand his head. "Relena no baka! The heart isn't on the right side stupid!" He put a hand to his chest over the heart. "It's right here!"  
  
Relena still looked shocked, and Duo continued. "You're not even trained to be here! Une shouldn't have let you in! Argh! You said you knew how to put down a monkey!"  
  
"I do!" Relena shouted, finally breaking out of her shock.  
  
"Well obviously not, or the monkey wouldn't have tried to KILL ME!" Duo shouted back. "You're just a stupid idiot who thinks she can do everything! Well guess what: you can't do this!"  
  
Relena turned to Une. "I want him off this program."  
  
"Right away Miss Relena," Une said and bowed. Then she glared at Duo. "You're fired Maxwell."  
  
Duo stepped back in shock. "F...fired?" he said.  
  
"Yes, fired," Une replied.  
  
"I don't fucking believe this," Duo choked out.  
  
"Find a way to," Une said. "I want you out of here by six o'clock."  
  
Duo snapped out of his shock. "Fine!" he said. "One day you'll see that you made a big mistake."  
  
The others only looked on as Duo stomped out of the room. "He was the best we had," Wufei said.  
  
Sally looked hurt and Une said, "We can find better."  
  
"No you can't," Heero thought.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Heero sighed as he remembered that day. Duo had lost his job because of Relena's stupidity. Now she was doing it again.  
  
Heero sighed again but then grinned when he remembered the book he was reading. The Exorcist. He thought back to when Duo had read the book during the war.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Duo looks really engrossed in that book," Quatre said.  
  
Heero looked over at Duo and saw that his eyes widened ever so slightly when he turned a page. He looked at Wufei, who was creeping up behind Duo. Wufei shouted and grabbed Duo's shoulders. Duo let out a loud screech and jumped a foot in the air. Everyone, except Duo of course, started to laugh. "I'll kill you Chang!" Duo shouted.  
  
Duo chased after Wufei yelling, "They were doing the exorcism and you had to go and scare the shit outta me!"  
  
Wufei started yelling for help but the other pilots just laughed. He had brought it on himself.  
  
End Flashback  
  
There was a knock on the cabin door and Pargan stuck his head. "M. Yuy, Princess Relena," he said, "now would be a good time to put on your Racal suits."  
  
"Thank you Pargan," Relena said.  
  
She stood up and started to take her clothes off. Heero stood up and started towards the door. Relena stopped him and asked, "Don't you want to stay?"  
  
"I told you Relena," Heero sighed, "I'm not interested."  
  
"Oh, please," she snorted. "You know you want this."  
  
"Sorry Relena," he said. "But you don't have the right parts."  
  
He turned on his heels and slammed the door on the way out.  
  
10:52 A.M.  
  
Heero and Relena walked into the lab to see Duo yelling at another scientist. "You didn't put it down right you idiot!"  
  
"Duo!" Wufei shouted. "Calm down!"  
  
Duo turned to Wufei. "Again I was almost killed by a monkey. During the war I was fucking Shinigami! Now a monkey almost kills me!"  
  
"That's enough Duo," Wufei said softly. "Just calm down."  
  
Duo calmed down a bit. He turned and noticed Relena and Heero. "What exactly are you doing here princess?" he said, sneering the last word.  
  
"Boosting moral," she said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Working," was Duo's simple reply. He then turned and stalked over to look at some new samples. Over the course of a few hours the virus had spread rapidly, and now fifty-two people were infected with thirty-five deaths.  
  
Heero looked at Wufei. "Quatre and Trowa are coming with a team to help out," he said.  
  
"Good," Wufei replied. "We need all the help we can get. How's the boyfriend?"  
  
Heero groaned. "He pissed at me because he thinks I haven't told Relena yet. But I have. She just won't accept it. She actually tried to get me to have sex with her on the way here!"  
  
"Geez," Wufei said. "I see she still hasn't gotten over her obsession."  
  
"Nope."  
  
11:47 P.M.  
  
Duo staggered into his bedroom with Wufei walking closely behind. Without even taking off their uniforms they dropped onto the bed. Before they drifted off to sleep Wufei said, "Quatre and Trowa are coming up here with a team to help us."  
  
Duo mumbled something unintelligible. "What?" Wufei asked.  
  
"As long as they are better than the Preventers team," he repeated.  
  
"Yeah," Wufei said and they both fell asleep.  
  
Next Episode: Quatre and Trowa go to L2 with a team of their best virologists. Relena still has problem with Duo working on the assignment and tries to get him fired. Next episode: Day 5 Help and Hate.  
  
Whatcha think? Good? R&R. Hope you liked it. Is it better than Camera? Please tell. 


	5. Day 5: Help and Hate

Yay! Part 5. This is officially my longest story yet. That's not saying much though. Anyway, on the last chapter: Relena visited L2 and Duo remembered when he was kicked off the Program.  
  
For more good fics (not by me) and awesome music videos go

Chapter 5: Help and Hate  
  
5:30 A.M.  
  
Duo woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He inhaled and sighed happily at the smell. He sat up and stretched. He yawned as he walked into the kitchen. Wufei was standing at the stove flipping eggs. When Duo walked in Wufei said, "I don't know how like your eggs, so I just took a guess."  
  
"Any way is fine," Duo said. "Any news today?"  
  
"Only three deaths over-night," Wufei replied.  
  
"That's better," Duo said.  
  
"Yeah, but fourteen more are sick," Wufei said.  
  
"Damn," Duo swore, putting his face in his hands.  
  
Wufei put two eggs on a plate for Duo, and two more on a plate for himself. He scraped the bacon into a bowl and set everything down on the table. "Eat," Wufei said. "You're going to need it. We're going to the hospital today."  
  
"Yay," Duo said sarcastically.  
  
"My sentiments exactly," Wufei said.  
  
They ate the rest of their food in silence.

6:01 A.M.  
  
Duo stared out the window of the car while his fingers drummed on the dashboard. Wufei was grinding his teeth every time one of Duo's fingers hit it. Finally he had enough. "Why don't we listen to the radio?" he asked.  
  
The opening tunes of a song started and Duo instantly recognized the song.  
  
Sometimes I really want to be alone 

But that's one state I'm never in

Because I know that I've got millions upon millions

Of tiny one-celled organisms on my skin  
  
Duo fingers started drumming to the beat and Wufei reached over and grabbed Duo's hand. Duo looked over at Wufei with a confused look on his face and Wufei said, "Please stop."  
  
When the song ended the DJ came on and said, "I think that's the perfect song for the events happening all over L2. If you haven't been listening or paying attention to anything going on outside your house, there is a deadly plague sweeping through L2. A Preventers agent sent to figure out this thing said that they have the virus under control. Yeah fuckin' right. You have this under control as much as Medieval Europe had the Bubonic Plague under control."  
  
"He's absolutely correct," Duo said.  
  
Wufei suddenly sang, "PISCES! Try to avoid any Virgos or Leos with the Ebola virus."  
  
Duo smile. "Wow, Wufei," he said. "How'd you know that song?"  
  
Wufei blushed. "One of my partners after you left really liked Weird Al. He played it all the time. That's a part to one of the songs I actually like. It fits the situation well."  
  
Duo shrugged. He agreed wholeheartedly. The hospital came into view. They saw quarantine tents outside. There were too many patients to fit inside the hospital. This was even after the fact that patients were dropping like flies.  
  
They pulled into an empty parking spot and jogged over a DECON tent. After a few minutes they walked out in orange Racal suits. They walked into the hospital. A voice yelled, "Duo! Wufei!"  
  
They turned and saw Quatre running towards them. "Hey, Quatre," Duo said.  
  
"Are you back in the Preventers, Duo?" he asked.  
  
"Temporarily," Duo said dryly.  
  
Quatre looked confused for a second but let the topic drop. "Anyway," he said, "I have some bad news."  
  
"What's that?" Duo asked.  
  
"It's news that people generally don't want to hear. You know, the opposite of good news," Quatre replied. ;p  
  
"What's the bad news?" Duo asked with a sigh.  
  
"Someone got off L2," Quatre replied.  
  
"WHAT!?" Duo yelled. Then he said in a quieter voice, "How the hell did he get off and where did he go."  
  
"He stole a shuttle and somehow got to L3," Quatre replied.  
  
"Shit," Wufei moaned. "Is he infected?"  
  
"When he sent the message he looked like he had it."  
  
"Shit," Duo said.  
  
"What's with all the swearing?" Trowa asked walking over to them.  
  
"I just told them about the guy that got past the quarantine," Quatre replied.  
  
"Yeah. About that," Trowa said.  
  
"What?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Some people in L3 are now infected. A quarantine has been issued there," Trowa said.  
  
Duo sighed and then walked around to look at the patients. Several times he felt as though he was going to vomit, but he held it as he was trained to do. Several patients had gone onto third spacing and already had pox marks on their skin.  
  
Suddenly Duo stopped. He had a thought. He found Wufei and asked him, "Why aren't we infected?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Wufei asked.  
  
"If this thing is so contagious then we should have gotten it in the classroom," Duo replied.  
  
Neither had an answer.

7:16 A.M. Unknown Location  
  
Prometheus grinned when he heard the news of the man that escaped L2. It was spreading fast. He heard a knock on the door and drew his gun. He walked over and peered through the peephole. "Ah, G," he said through the door.  
  
He opened the door and permitted G in. The first thing G said was, "Why?"  
  
"Why what, G?" Prometheus countered.  
  
"Why did you release the D-653?" G asked.  
  
"I have my reasons, G, and you don't need to know them," Prometheus answered.  
  
"No," G said. "You will tell me."  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you, but only if you answer one of my questions first," Prometheus said.  
  
"What do you want to know?" G asked.  
  
"Why are Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang not infected?" he asked.  
  
G grinned. "They have been vaccinated."  
  
"How?" Prometheus asked. "Not even I know how to make a vaccine or a cure."  
  
"D-653," G said. "D for Duo. Duo's blood holds both vaccine and cure. All the Gundam pilots were vaccinated."  
  
"I guess it's my turn to answer your question," Prometheus said. "Population control."  
  
"What?" G asked, clearly confused.  
  
"There are simply too many people," Prometheus said. "Do you know how many people there are on the earth and colonies?"  
  
"No," G said.  
  
"Neither do I," Prometheus said, and then laughed.  
  
G turned around and started to walk away. Prometheus stopped him, asking, "How many people know about Duo's blood?"  
  
"Just me," G answered.  
  
"Good," Prometheus said, and then shot G.  
  
G's last thought was, "Why did I tell him about Duo's blood? Idiot." 10:00 A.M. L2 Memorial Hospital  
  
Duo sighed and sat down. "We've been working on this for five- well four days and a couple of hours, and we still haven't figured anything out," he complained.  
  
"Duo, it's only been that long," Quatre said. "You can't really expect something to happen that quickly."  
  
"Well Quatre, at the rate people are dying, I think we need something to happen as soon as possible," Duo said.  
  
Heero walked into the room and Quatre gasped. "Heero! Why aren't you wearing a Haz-mat suit?"  
  
"J e-mailed me," Heero answered. "He said we are completely immune to this virus."  
  
"How?" Duo asked.  
  
"One of the shots the doctors gave us was a vaccine to it," Heero said.  
  
"Do's he have any more of the vaccine?" Duo asked hopefully.  
  
"No," Heero answered. "As soon as we got the shots G threw them out. Only he knew the formula."  
  
"Has anyone tried to contact him?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah, but so far they haven't been able to reach him."  
  
"Damn," Duo said sinking into the chair.  
  
"So, we can take these off?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes," Heero said. 12:15 P.M. Preventers BL-4 L2 Branch  
  
Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa and Heero all walked into the BL-4 room without putting on space suits. They saw Une standing in the center of the room and froze. She had her glasses on, which was not a good sign. "Dr. Maxwell," she said in an icy tone. "The Vice Foreign Minister told me that you assaulted her this morning."  
  
"What?!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"No. That's not possible," Heero said.  
  
"Explain," Une said.  
  
"If it was any time before ten in the morning I was with Relena, so Duo would not have been able to do it then," Heero said. "I it was after that time, I was with Duo and he never left."  
  
"So the Vice Foreign Minister is lying to me?" Une asked.  
  
"Yes," all five said at the same time.  
  
"Okay then, I'll talk to her about that. Now," she said, "why aren't you wearing space suits."  
  
"We're completely immune," Trowa said.  
  
"Can we-?"  
  
"Use our blood to make more vaccines?" Heero finished. "No. I've already asked J."  
  
"Shit," Une growled. "Anyway, you shouldn't be in here without suits, it's much too dangerous."  
  
"We like to walk on the wild side," Duo said with a grin.  
  
Une sighed and stepped into the DECON shower. Quatre turned to Duo said, "I can't believe Relena would do something like that."  
  
"Just because she's a pacifist doesn't mean she's incapable of being a bitch," Duo replied.  
  
A scientist walked up and said to Duo, "Dr. Maxwell, we're discussing when smallpox first appeared and we can't seem to reach an agreement. What's you're opinion?"  
  
Duo looked over at the other scientists and saw that they were looking at him expectantly. He sighed and said, "I wouldn't know. Nobody knows when smallpox first appeared. Now, if you want to know where...well I still wouldn't know. Documents point to it first appearing in ancient China, but a pharaoh in ancient Egypt may have died of it. Scientists have wanted to test it, but the museum won't let them do it.  
  
"The first vaccines were given in China. They dried scabs from people that had gotten smallpox and then crushed them into powder. After that they sniffed in the powder. They got mildly sick but recovered and were then immune to smallpox.  
  
"Edward Jennings was the person to discover the vaccine that most people know of today. He noticed that milkmaids would get a sickness that looked remarkably like smallpox, but it was definitely not as deadly. It was called cowpox. He took a huge risk and inoculated his son with fluid from a cowpox blister. Later he inoculated his son with smallpox. His son didn't develop any symptoms."  
  
A scientist held up his hand. "What about Ebola?" he asked. "Can you give us some info about that?"  
  
"Did any of you actually study virology or microbiology!? Ebola was first documented in Zaire in 1976 A.D. It had a mortality rate of 88 percent. At the same time Ebola was also sweeping through Sudan, another African nation. This one had a mortality rate of 51 percent. Another was discovered in 1989 A.D. in Washington D.C. It only affected monkeys, but aerosol transmission was documented. Did that answer all your questions?"  
  
"Yes, but..." one of them replied.  
  
"Good!" Duo interrupted. "Let's get back to work then."  
  
The scientists shuffled away dejectedly. Duo sighed with relief. He turned to Wufei. "Where did you find these guys?" he asked.  
  
"They were the best we could get," Wufei said and shrugged.  
  
"Then Wu-man, you've got to look other places," Duo replied using Wufei's hated nickname.  
  
Wufei sighed, but silently agreed. It was very bad to have specialists in this area that didn't even know the history of two of the most deadly viruses ever. He really would have to look for better people. 2:37 L2 Winner BL-4 Labs  
  
Quatre sat down at his desk outside the lab. Next to the desk was a window looking into the lab. Next to that was his own personal door to the BL-4 labs. This was the door that Trowa walked in from. "Anything new?" Quatre asked.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "Nothing yet," he said.  
  
Quatre banged his head down on the desk. "What the fuck are we supposed to do?" he mumbled.  
  
Trowa was mildly surprised at Quatre swearing. He was about to say something when the phone rang. Quatre hit the speaker without looking up. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Mr. Winner, we just got a report from the hospital. Five more people are dead. L3 is reporting twenty-five infected and three dead," the secretary said.  
  
Quatre raised his head and then smacked it on the table again. "Stop that Quatre," Trowa said.  
  
"Do the Preventers know?" Quatre asked the secretary.  
  
"That's where the information came from," she replied.  
  
"Thanks," Quatre said and then he switched of the speaker.  
  
He turned to Trowa and frowned. "We haven't learned anything knew about this thing and it's spreading through two colonies," he said. "What can we possibly do?"  
  
Trowa hugged Quatre close and murmured, "I don't know." 11:58 Preventers BL-4 L2 Branch  
  
Duo sat at his desk, sifting through notes. His eyes drooped and his head tilted down. He caught himself before he could doze off though. Wufei had walked in when he did this and said to him, "You should go home and get some rest."  
  
"No," Duo replied. "I need to 

Did you like how I cut that off? Cool, huh? ;p  
  
Weird Al's Germs and Your Horoscope for Today  
  
Like the Airplane reference?  
  
Third spacing is bleeding between the skin


	6. Day 6: Spreading Disaster

Well this is it... No not the end. Just Chapter 6. YAY! If this weren't electronic you'd see me doing a dance.

Day 6: Spreading Disaster

12:01 A.M. Preventers BL-4 L2 Branch

get this done soon," Duo said.

"Duo it's past midnight," Wufei said. "It's really time to go." He reached over and grabbed Duo' shirt and dragged him out the door. Duo was complaining the whole way.

2:03 A.M. Winner L2 Estate

Quatre was lying in bed, trying to sleep. Thoughts of the previous day were running through his head. He remembered the horror of the people dying and the screams they emitted. Trowa rolled over and draped an arm around Quatre. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't get it out of my head," Quatre whispered.

"Get what out?" Trowa asked.

"The screams," Quatre replied. "The way they looked. Why is this happening?" Quatre asked, sounding as if he was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know," Trowa answered truthfully. "Maybe some sick bastard thought it would be fun, like Duo said."

Quatre slammed a fist onto the bed. "I'll kill him!" he growled.

Trowa was shocked. He had never seen Quatre this angry before. The one eye visible from under his hair widened slightly. "Quatre, you know you can't do that. Let justice be done. Don't get jail-time just because he's a psychopath."

"You sound just like Wufei!" Quatre yelled jumping up and standing next to the bed. "This guy's killed over one hundred people so far and he'll just get jail-time?! Fuck no! I'll kill him jail-time or no."

With that he dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Trowa sighed, but didn't follow. Quatre needed time to cool off.

2:08 A.M. Winner L2 Estate

Quatre stormed down the hallway passing by a very shocked Abdul. He had never seen Quatre this angry. Quatre was so lost in angry thoughts he didn't see the dog pass under his feet. He tripped and fell to the ground. Abdul ran over and crouched down next to Quatre. "Are you all right Master Quatre?" he asked.

"Quick. Get the license number of that dog," Quatre groaned. (1)

Abdul laughed and said, "Maybe you should stop reading the comics."

"They're funny," Quatre replied. "And I really need funny right now," he mumbled.

As Quatre walked away Abdul bit his lower lip and murmured, "I hope this is over soon."

2:31 A.M. Hidden Laboratory

Master O walked into the lab and looked around for Dr. J. "J! Where the hell are you!" he shouted.

"I'm here," J said, stepping out from another room. "Did you get into G's lab yet?"

"No Doktor S and Instructor H are still working on it," O replied.

"Then why are you and not there, helping them?" J asked.

"Because they wanted me to tell you that G is dead," O said.

"How do you know that?" J asked calmly.

"We tracked his mobile phone and found him dead in an apartment."

"Whose?" J asked.

"We don't know. Records show of no one living in the apartment," O answered.

"He must be a damn good hacker to get into government records," J said.

"No doubt."

"Do you think the killer knew G?" O asked.

"Probably," J said. "Otherwise G wouldn't have been there."

A beep sounded from one of J's computers and he went to switch it on. The face of Doktor S popped onto the screen. "We're in," he said. "It's going to take us some time to get into his computers though."

"Alright," J nodded. "Contact me again when you have enough information."

4:01 A.M. Maxwell Residence (snicker)

Wufei couldn't sleep. Duo, however, had fallen asleep as soon as he had hit the bed. Wufei slipped out of the bed and went into the living room. He turned on the TV at a low volume and went into the kitchen to fix himself a snack.

He knew he wasn't missing anything on the news. They had been covering the disease all day and night and would report the same news over and over again. He sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels. He settled on an old episode of Law & Order, which, amazingly, was in it 300th season. (2)

Halfway through the program the phone started to ring. Wufei dashed over to pick it up before Duo woke up. "Maxwell residence," he said.

"Major Chang?" the voice at the other end said.

"Yes."

"What are you...never mind. I think you need to come at look at this, sir," the man said.

"Alright," Wufei sighed. "I'll be right over."

4:32 A.M. Preventers HQ

Lady Une sat at her computer going through files on known terrorist organizations that had the means to make bio-weapons. She had come up with two. The Tsurugi Corporation seemed the most likely, but Une still doubted it was them. It seemed like it was more of a lone actor.

The profiler hadn't given her much in that area. "A white middle-aged male. Probably a loner. Most likely has a background in science." To the last sentence Une had a reply of, "No shit."

The profiler ignored her and continued. "He might have been kicked out of a lab and applied to get into others, but was rejected."

That was all. Une decided to check that out. She started searching again.

4:57 A.M. Preventers BL-4 L2 Branch

Wufei had finally managed to drag Duo out of bed and over to the labs, though he had fallen asleep standing up in the DECON shower.

A scientist waved them over when they walked in. "This showed up on the computer while we were doing more research," he said.

Wufei read:

You must be thinking I'm a pretty sick bastard for releasing this virus. I'm confident you're smart enough to figure it out though. Especially you Dr. Maxwell. Maybe you're not as smart as I had hoped.

I wanted a challenge from you, but so far I'm not getting any competition. Maybe you need help. Okay. Here's a hint: The answer is right in front of your faces. When you figure it out it shouldn't take LONG to get me out of your HAIR. I wouldn't mind the population lowered though.

Please don't give up. Sudden prayers make God jump.

Oh and Dr. Williams, always tell a woman she's pretty, especially if she's not.

-Prometheus

When Wufei was done he looked up at Duo. So did everyone else. "What's he talking about Duo?" Wufei asked.

"I don't know," Duo replied. "Why do you think I would?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was that fact that he specifically talking about a lot, and that he emphasized long and hair," Wufei said.

"The hair part could be Sally!" Duo said.

"It could, but with the first part in mind, it's pretty hard to believe the hair part is Sally."

"So... are you saying that I had something to do with all this?" Duo asked.

"That's not what I'm trying to say," Wufei retorted.

"Well that's sure as hell what it seems like!"

Wufei sighed. "Listen Duo," he said. "I'm just saying, it seems strange that he mentions you in his message."

Duo rubbed his forehead. "I really don't know why he talked to me personally." Then something clicked. "Wait a minute! He talked to Dr. Williams too!"

Wufei wasn't listening. He was deep in thought. "He made it seem like you had something to do with the solution," he said.

"Well if that's what he's saying, I know nothing about it," Duo said.

"I'm sure you don't," Wufei said. "But because of that we need to work harder to figure out what he's talking about. Jones, Truy, Hayashi, and Gadly. I want you searching for this guy. I want everything down to what he likes for dessert."

"Gonna poison his food Wufei?" Duo asked.

Wufei decided not to dignify that with an answer. The scientists dispersed and went back to their stations. Wufei went to call Lady Une, and Duo went to see if Quatre and Trowa had arrived yet. He stared out the window, but his thoughts weren't really on the scenes outside. His thoughts were on the message sent by Prometheus. Why was he being talked to? Why was Dr. Williams mentioned? That meant that they were probably being watched.

He thought about the "long" and the "hair". After a few minutes of thought his eyes widened. He ran to the DECON room and waited until he was decontaminated to strip off his Racal suit and dumped it in the incinerator.

Duo ran into is office and slid open a drawer. He pulled out a syringe, found a vein and jabbed the syringe into it. He drew some blood and put it into a vial.

Duo ran back over to a window that looked into the BL-4 lab. He put the vial into a tube that would decontaminate it and then send it into a box in the lab. He then pressed a button and spoke into a microphone. "Dr. Roberts, see how this blood reacts to the virus," he said.

Roberts came over grabbed the vial, took it to his station and started work.

Professor G's Lab 6:02 a.m.

Master O had finally gotten into G's lab and was a little too happy about it. His bragging had caused a fight between him and Doktor S. J had managed to end it fairly quick.

J was about to hack into G's computer when his com-unit started going off. He turned it on and Heero popped onto the screen.

Heero got straight to the point. "Duo thinks he's found a cure for the virus."

"What does he think it is?" J asked.

"His own blood," Heero answered.

"Yes," said S. "That's what it says on G's computer."

"So now we've found the cure," J said. "All we need now is the man that released the virus."

"We're working on it over here," Heero said. "We need a list of the people G knew. We're going to start there."

Wow. That was short. Well shorter than I would have like it to be. Yes, I know that the part were Duo found out that he had the cure sucked, but work with me people. Chapter Seven should be up soon. It's going to be the first of two parts of the search for Prometheus. See ya!


End file.
